


Doctors Without Boundaries

by RainbowLotus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Français | French, French Kissing, Lion is the superior Dom, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Suzie made me do it LMAO, White Masks have invented horny gas, lord forgive me for my sins, military operation, sub doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus
Summary: During a mission to fight off the White Masks, Doc gets affected by one of their newest toxins. To his surprise, it didn't have the effect he thought it would. Now, he needs to rely on Lion to help figure out what the toxin is, and how to get it out of him.





	Doctors Without Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/gifts), [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts).

> I would like to thank DatGirlSuzie for giving me this incredible idea, and also blame them for the fact that I'm probably gonna be horny off this for the next week! Love you, and thanks for the help Suzie! <3

"They should have been back by now."

Olivier was sitting on one of the rolling stools that were beside one of the emergency beds in the medical facility. The ginger was slouched over, arms resting on his knees, and he tapped his foot impatiently. It had been almost two days since Rainbow had sent a small unit to go raid a White Mask hideout that had been scouted by a scanner not that long ago. Harry had said the mission should only take twenty-four hours and then they would be back by the following morning, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Sighing in frustration, Lion turned to look at Finka, who was leaning against the wall.

"There is nothing we can do about it right now, Olivier." Lera told him calmly. "We've gotten the medical triage prepped and we're waiting. That's all we can do until they get here."

Olivier ran a hand through his hair and gripped as the small strands in between his fingers. "What if something happened and they couldn't get back to the base? They may need back up."

"If they needed us, Six would have sent us. You know that." Lera assured him before moving to sit at the bed that Olivier was closest to. "We just have to play the waiting game until they-"

Both of them got their attention pulled to Olivier's radio that was sitting on the bedside table as the channel blared to life.

_"Olivier, c'est Gilles. Nous avons une situation."_ (Olivier, it's Gilles. We have a situation.)

Lion immediately snatched the device from off the table and opened the channel up for a response.

"Qu'est ce-que c'est?" (What is it?). He tilted his head and frowned as he tried to pick up Montagne's voice through the static. 

_"Gustave a été exposé à un gaz toxique." _Olivier felt his entire body turn to ice. _"Vous devez mettre en place une quarantaine." _(Gustave got exposed to a toxic gas. You need to set up a quarantine.)

Lion took in a deep breath and turned to look at Finka. He made a circular motion with his hand to let her know to do a new sweep for a quarantine. She quickly nodded and got to work "Quel type de gaz était-ce?" (What type of gas was it?)

_"Nous ne savons pas." _(We don't know.)

_Merde._ Olivier wasn't expecting there to be an unknown chemical compound. Usually the White Masks worked with the same thing, and they hadn't revealed any new chemical gasses in their attacks. This was the first he had ever heard of them using a new compound, and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Lera," Lion called out to the Russian woman. "Set up a separate room for Gustave. Make is a sealed Quarantine." Once she started preparing a medical room at the opposite end of the triage, he returned his focus back to his conversation with Monty. "Gilles, comment est-il?" (How is he?)

_"Il est stable pour le moment. Il ne semble pas être blessé." _(He is stable for now. He doesn't seem to be hurt.)

If Gustave wasn't hurt than that meant one of two things. Either the gas wasn't effective and the toxins wore off already, or the toxins have set in and there aren't any symptoms. If either was the case, Lion needed to proceed with caution. Who knew what Gustave was exposed to. It could have been a number of different compounds.

"C'est bien. S'il est stable, il n'y a rien à craindre." (That's good. If he is stable, then there is nothing to worry about.) Lion hummed in thought as he heard static start to cut off Gilles from getting through. "How far out are you?"

"Dix minutes." (Ten minutes). Gilles sounded a little concerned. "Gustave is getting very warm. His temperature is skyrocketing, but he isn't showing any sickness..."

Olivier's eyes widened and he was completely bewildered by that comment. No symptoms other than an increased body temperature? What was going on with him? What was this gas he was exposed to?

"Keep monitoring him." Lion ordered as he got up to go and open the medical facility doors. "I'll put him in a quarantined room and Lera will handle any other casualties."

"D'accord." And with that the radio cut out and Oliver was left to finish any last minute prep that was necessary for the new scenario they were being exposed to.

"What type of gas was it?" Lera ask from across the room.

Olivier sighed in discontent. "They don't know. All they know is that whatever it was caused Gustave's temperature to rise, but he doesn't show any signs of infection other than that."

Finka stopped her preparation and turned around to look at him. "You should put on your mask if you are going to be in that room with him." She warned and grabbed his mask from the bed stood by before tossing it to Olivier. He caught it with ease and put it on. He could feel his tension rise as the little hiss left his respirator fans. This was not going to be a fun time.

* * *

When the unit finally touched down on the roof of the base, Olivier was already up there to greet the returning members of Rainbow. As he helped them one by one out of the chopper, he was surprised to see that the group had already put a mask on him to prevent him spreading the toxins to anyone else. Gilles had one arm around the combat medic and carefully passed him down to Lion.

"His vitals are stable, but his temperature is still a bit high." He informed the ginger as the quarantine specialist now took a good hold of Gustave.

"Merci." He looked over to the others. "Was anyone else exposed to the gas?" When the team all shook their head no, Olivier exhaled a breath of relief and waved them off. "Go to the medical center. Lera already has your beds set up. I need to take Gustave to a sealed quarantine." He ordered.

Once the two of them were alone in the closed off examination room, Olivier carefully sat Gustave down onto the bed and was very gentle about removing the tight mask from his face. The moment the mask had come off his face, Doc let out an deep groan of relief and lied down.

"Gustave," Lion had tugged the older medic to face him and lightly maneuvered his face as he performed his examination. He started by shining a small pen light to check his pupil responses. "You're back at Hereford... do you remember what happened?"

Doc let a soft whine escape his throat and he shifted uncomfortably. "Yes... I was trying to protect a recruit from a grenade but... there wasn't an explosion. It released some sort of vapor..." He stopped and curled away from Lion when he tried to get a pulse.

"Was it a clear vapor?" Olivier asked curiously and decided to just hook the medic up to some of the equipment to get his vitals. As he strapped the blood pressure monitor around Doc's bicep, the other answered his question.

"Yes...the only reason I knew it was there was because I had caught a strange smell before I told the recruit to hold his breath and run to get help." He watched the ginger attach a pulse monitor to his index finger. "I don't know what it is."

Olivier tapped his chin before going to get a thermometer to check his temp one last time. "What symptoms are you experiencing?" The quicker they were with responses, the sooner Lion could evaluate the results and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Shortness of breath.. increased body temperature.. increased heart rhythms.." Gustave groaned in discomfort and shifted once more.

"Anything else?" Lion questioned curtly as he scribbled down the symptoms in his notes. When he didn't receive a response, he eyes Gustave with concern. "Gustave. Is there anything else you are experiencing?"

With shame burning on his cheeks, Doc looked away and embarrassingly mutters, "Increased sexual responses to physical contact..."

The ginger glared at him. "I'm serious, Gustave-"

"So am I!" Doc retorted and buried his face in his hands as he sat up and let Olivier remove the blood pressure monitor from his arm.

The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence as Olivier tried to process what any of this could mean. If he was just experiencing these symptoms he was describing and nothing else... then nothing about this meant any lethal danger as far as he was concerned. All of those symptoms corresponding with a hyper active sex drive and nothing more.

"I-..." Lion decided to lean on the side of caution with this, just to be safe. "I'm going to take a blood sample. If the results come back with what I think this is...I'm going to need a drink tonight when this is over."

Gustave remained quiet as the other got what was necessary to draw his blood. The process itself was relatively quick since both of them knew the whole shebang to getting this done as efficiently as possible. After the blood was drawn, Olivier labeled the tube with Gustave's blood and looked over to the clearly distressed doctor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your results. Don't leave the room." He ordered harshly before exiting and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"A...what?" Doc asked with utter confusion.

Olivier removed the mask he was wearing after he closed the door behind him and tossed it onto the ground beside the bed. "You literally inhaled a gas filled with sexual pheromones. How you did that was beyond me, but you did." He sounded more astonished and conflicted than anything else. "Granted I can see why they did it. If you're horny off your ass, you're not going to be able to fight..."

Rubbing his forehead in frustration, Olivier glared at Gustave. "Since it's in your bloodstream, there's nothing I can do to get it out of your system other than for you to just let it burn itself out."

Gustave whined and dug his hands into his hair. "That could take hours..."

"Not..." Lion exhaled a deep breath and cursed himself in his head for bringing up what he never wanted to. "Not unless you burn it through rigorous activity..."

The medic seemed confused. "What kind of rigorous activity?! I can barely even think straight let alone do anything else..."

There wasn't any aggression, anger, or anything towards Olivier in that statement. Only disappointment and frustration. The CBRN operator couldn't remember the last time Doc had treated him nicely and not get all pissy with him. This was probably an effect of the toxin he had been exposed to as well. Perhaps this could be a learning experience.

Olivier stepped over to the side of the bed where Doc was sitting and looked down at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you feeling right now?" He asked curiously. When the medic refused to make eye contact with him, Lion smirked and leaned down, putting both of his hands beside Gustave and boxing him in, their faces only a couple of inches apart, so he was forced to look into Olivier's eyes. "As your physician, I need you to answer me, Gustave."

The other French man stuttered with his words and couldn't formulate even a single sentence. All he could think about was just forcing Lion down and smashing their lips together as the ginger would start to make him lie down-

Lion could immediately feel the increased temperature around Gustave, and that alone made him chuckle deviously. _Oh, he was going to have some fun with this._

"I think I know a way to get the toxins out of your system," Olivier mused with a gentle laugh and tilted his head to hover his lips over the other's neck. "All you have to do is let me take over from here."

"S'il vous plaît!" Gustave practically begged as he could feel the ginger's hot breath crawling on the skin of his neck. "Do whatever you want, just please make this go away!"

Olivier pulled back and he made direct eye contact with Doc, and he could see the lustful desire in Gustave's eyes. "Then lie back and let me take care of you~" He purred as he removed started to help the other remove his combat gear from his body. He started with the heavy plate carrier that covered his entire torso, then moved onto his boots and knee guards. After each article of military gear was removed, Olivier relished in the sounds of Doc's relieved sighs and needy whines.

Once all of the military gear was stripped off of Gustave, Olivier went to take off the uniform that still covered him up. However, right as he was about to take off the top half, he caught at a glance the huge tent that had formed in the other's pants. Clearly he had been aroused like this for a long period of time, and there was no doubt in Lion's mind that this was uncomfortable for Doc.

He decided to change his plan for a brief moment and Olivier knelt down to rest between Gustave's legs as his hands reached to tug at the waist band of the medic's pants. "Lift up." He demanded, and instantaneously Gustave reacted and lifted himself so that the ginger could remove his clothing. Not just his pants, but he snagged his boxers too, resulting in Doc being naked from the waist down at the exam bed.

With ease, Olivier removed his own gloves and tossed them aside with all of Gustave's gear, and even removed his own top half of the containment suit so that he was just wearing a t-shirt, and the lower half of his uniform.

Leaning in close, Lion's face was extremely close to Gustave's erect cock and the medic was nearly dying from anticipation. Within seconds, Olivier used one hand to guide the tip of his dick to his lips and he wrapped them around it as if it were a natural instinct.

Gustave could feel the warmth of Olivier's mouth on his cock and he threw his head back to let out an obscenely loud moan as the CBRN specialist started to suck him off and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Suddenly, everything Doc was feeling felt like it had been increased ten fold and he could barely keep himself together. Every touch, every action has a more dramatic effect from the toxins in his body, and Gustave felt like he would explode from the pleasure he was experiencing.

"M-Merde..." Gustave's voice was shaking and his whole body started to shudder as he quickly came and he let out another loud moan.

Olivier hummed in delight as he swallowed up all of his cum with no issues. However, it was obvious that he was nowhere near burning off all of the toxins from the medic's body, because Doc was still panting and his cock was still extremely erect. It was almost like nothing had even happened. Like they were back to square one.

"Mon dieu..." Olivier murmured in shock and stared at the painfully thick member. This wasn't going to cut it. He needed to do more.

As he stood, Lion could feel a surge of need through out his body and he quickly stripped himself of all of his clothing, and removed Gustave's shirt before pushing the other to lie down on the exam bed. Once Gustave was lying down, he crawled on top of him and looked down at him. He hadn't realized it yet, but he was now slowly gaining the effects of the toxins and he was becoming enveloped in a sexual haze, just like Gustave had been.

Olivier leaned down and began to make out furiously with Gustave. The medic's hands reached up to cup the other's cheeks and their tongues wrestled with one another as Gustave flipped their positions so that he was now on top and Lion was pinned helplessly below him. They broke the kiss only to take in huge gasps of air before going right back to it. As this was going on, Doc was carefully maneuvering them so that he lined up Olivier's cock with the entrance of his ass. The second they had separated, Gustave took his opportunity.

He guided himself back until Olivier's entire length was buried deep inside of him and he was sitting on the ginger's hips. He could see his teammate's flushed expressions and he could faintly hear the small whines under his breath. He's become just as needy as himself.

Without hesitation, Gustave began to bounce himself on Olivier's huge cock, and his jaw dropped open as he moaned out Lion's name shamelessly. He could feel the heavy sensation of Lion's dick slamming into his prostate and sending riddles of shivers up his spine. To make matters worse, Olivier had taken his chance and grasped a hand around the medic's cock to keep it from bobbing up and down. Instead, he now started to make nice, even strokes with each drop of Gustave's hips.

"G-Gustave~" Olivier finally slipped down into his trance and lied his head back to enjoy the tight feeling of the medic around him.

It quickly progressed from slow, rhythmical movements, to rapid, intense thrusts up from Olivier, and hand picked up speed with stroking Gustave's aching member. It was only a matter of time before Gustave suddenly tightened his hole around Olivier and practically screamed in ecstasy, with Lion quickly following behind him and forcing one last deep thrust before shooting his load inside of Gustave.

The two of them took a moment to breathe, and Gustave rested his hands on Olivier's chest as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. As he was finally able to suck in a breath of cool air, the medic was beginning to become aware of where he was and his sense of reality was returning to him.

"Merde..." He quickly realized who he was on top of and immediately got off of Olivier. Once he was off, he went to go and find his uniform in the pile of clothes they had created.

Lion carefully sat up and glared over at Gustave. "What the hell happened..."

Gustave simply turned to glare back, openly displaying himself and his frustration to the CBRN specialist. "You think this is some kind of joke?" He muttered. "You used me." Before Olivier could retort, Doc continued. "You knew very well that I was not in the right mind set to be making these decisions and you took advantage of that!"

Olivier paused and everything Gustave had said hit him like a truck. He was right, and that fact nearly scared the ginger half to death.

"I-I..." He curled up a little and quickly wrapped the bed sheet around him, a look of horror in his eyes. "I didn't mean to... I-I didn't know what I was doing. One minute I was trying to figure out what the toxin was and the next..." Olivier looked over to Gustave, who seemed a bit doubtful up until they made eye contact again.

Doc was silent for a brief moment, but eventually he spoke up with a bit of hoarseness in his voice. "You removed your mask. You were prone to exposure." He explained as he went and started getting dressed into his uniform. "And us exchanging fluids, I more than likely gave some of those pheromones off to you."

"My judgement was clouded..." Olivier added afterward with a serious amount of regret in his tone.

Once Doc was dressed, he stepped over to the bed and helped properly wrap the blanket around Olivier. "As was mine. It's not your fault." When the ginger looked up at him, Gustave smiled in a friendly manner. "I do appreciate your dedication to my health though~" and a huge blush spread on Lion's cheeks as Doc planted a kiss on the tip of the other's nose.

"You should probably get dressed. I'll go and inform Lera that you needed to clean up the examination room." Before he left though, he turned around and hesitantly spoke up with a nervous tone in his voice. "Let's...not speak of this to anyone else, ouais?"

Lion nodded repeatedly. "Ouais...absolutely.."

After Gustave left the examination room, Olivier looked down to see where his uniform was and an expression of horror swept over him when he realized that he didn't see his t-shirt and boxers.

"Merde..."


End file.
